Great Spirit Robot
The Great Spirit Robot was built by the Great Beings to house the Matoran Universe and repair Spherus Magna after The Shattering. History Core War During the Core War, the Great Beings realized that Energized Protodermis was causing structural damage to Spherus Magna, and that the planet would soon shatter. To solve the problem, the Great Beings created a massive robot, which would observe other worlds to learn ways to avoid future conflict and in the process find the shattered pieces of the planet and reunite them, along with a second robot which the Great Beings intended to build. The design was mostly based off of that of the failed Prototype Robot, but the new model used Energized ]]Protodermis as a power source, which was more stable than the previous robot's source of power. The Great Beings created the Matoran race to build the machine, and the construction was guided by the being known as Tren Krom. Once the robot was completed, the consciousness of Mata Nui was created to inhibit it. The robot was activated, and Mata Nui departed from Spherus Magna shortly before the planet broke into three pieces. Teridax's Betrayal Over the millennia, Mata Nui explored the Wall of Stars, landing on inhabited planets, camouflaging his massive body, and studying their cultures. Once a hundred thousand years had passed, Mata Nui began traveling back to reform Spherus Magna. However, the robot was sabotaged by a Makuta Virus, and Mata Nui entered a coma and crashed on Aqua Magna in the event known as the Great Cataclysm. Reawakening Over the next thousand years, the robot lay in the water of Aqua Magna, Mata Nui's health slowly deteriorating. When he died, Makuta Teridax, who had engineered Mata Nui's coma, entered the Core Processor which housed Mata Nui's mind. The Great Spirit was returned from the dead by Toa Matoro, and the internal mechanisms were reactivated by the Kanohi Ignika. As the robot awoke, Teridax's mind was put in the place of Mata Nui's. He used the robot's power to trap Mata Nui inside the Mask of Life and jettison it from the robot body out into space to prevent Mata Nui from arising against him. Once he had gained full control of the robot's systems, he departed to Bara Magna to crush Mata Nui once and for all. Bara Magna Mata Nui, however, had gained control of the Prototype Robot which he used to fight Teridax in an attempt to end his reign. Teridax attempted to use a gravity blast to destroy the planet, but Mata Nui instead redirected the blast out into space, which pulled Bara Magna's twin moons, Aqua Magna and Bota Magna, the pieces of Spherus Magna, in towards the planet. In a final, desperate attempt to defeat his foe, Mata Nui shoved Teridax into a fragment of Aqua Magna, which destroyed the Core Processor and killed Makuta Teridax. The robot collapsed to the ground, and the inhabitants evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits The robot stood 40 million feet (4,060 mio) high. Its body housed the Matoran Universe, a large collection of islands, and it was capable of controlling all aspects of the universe inside it. The robot could shoot beams of energy in the case that it encountered a sort of threat, and it used rockets placed in its feet for flight. However, it required the aid of the Red Star to travel long distances. The robot also possessed camouflage systems to disguise its face as an island when submerged in the seas of foreign planets. The robot's systems had to be constantly regulated and maintained by the Matoran in order for it to work properly. A pair of Glatorian monitored the processes from within the robot's Core Processor as well, but they were killed due to the effects of the Great Cataclysm. After being critically damaged in the Battle of Bara Magna by a fragment of Aqua Magna hitting its processor, the robot permanently shut down. Appearances *BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle *Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising *BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn *Comic 5: Valley of Fear *Mata Nui Saga *BIONICLE: Journey's End *Comic 6: All That Glitters‎ *Sahmad's Tale (Mentioned Only) *Comic 7: Rebirth *Journey's End BIONICLE: Journey's End *The Bionicle